Digi Hazard 4
by McCloudz
Summary: What if Guilmon have assign to rescue Gargomon's daughter, Terriermon at the DigiEuro, where The Ganados trying to kill him and he has injected by the plaga and the mysterious Digimon help him. Did Guilmon can save Terriermon and escape? Rating M for swear words and gore R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

DIGI HAZARD 4

Well It's my first fic about RE4 and Digimon Crossover

Ok, Let's get started

Characters

Guilmon: Leon.

Renamon: Ada Wong

Veemon: Luis Sera

Terriermon: Ashley Graham

Gatomon: The Merchant

Agumon: Albert Wesker

Impmon: Ramon Salazar

Beelzemon: Bitores Mendez (The Big Cheese)

Gabumon: Mike

WereGarurumon: Jack Krauser

Myostimon: Osmud Saddler

Biyomon: Ingrid Hunnigan

Gargomon: President Graham

The Cops and The Ganados: Original form RE4

Ok, that's the characters, now let's begin the story

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND RE4

Chapter 1: DH4 Chapter 1-1 Arriving at the Village

*Play RE4 Soundtrack "The Driver" on YouTube*

After the Umbrella Crops goes down. Guilmon Matsuki, The President Agent has been assigned to rescue Gargomon's daugther, Terriermon who has been kidnapped when on the way to home from university. As reported that Terriermon has been kept at the deepsite of DigiEuro. So Guilmon be ready for his mission.

DigiEuro, 21/December/2006

Guilmon is sitting in the Policía's SUV, he wear a black suit and the black jeans and his shirt is covering by a fuzzy furry jacket (just like Leon wore). "Well, what mean you come here, red dino?" ask the Cop#1. I'm gonna find and save the president's daugther because i'm here." Guilmon explain and then the Cop#1 replied "Only by yourself, cowboy?" After a long journey at least 2 hour the car stopped and the cop want to take a piss, but suddenly someone see him and his car, then The Cop#1 shocked "Who's there?"said him while pointing his gun "Hmph, just my imagination" groaned him while return to his SUV.

After crossing the wooden bridge. The car stopped "We're stay here, we wont get any...parking tickets." Said the both cops "Wierd, who're these guys?" ask Guilmon "Oh...You forgot your make-up" said The Cop#2 (A/N: What, Digimon use make up, especially male Digimon like...Guilmon?) "Errrr...That's...That's...That's not mine, Errr...I'll take it anyways, just in case Terriermon needs it or something".

(The Communicator rings)

Communicator System

Biyomon: Hi, Guilmon. I'm Biyomon.

Guilmon: Well, Hi there. I need to know what Terriermon looks like, can you give me a description?

Biyomon: That's no necessary. When you hear her voice, you know what's her.

Communication off

At The Village Center, A mysterious Digimon call Agumon (A/N: Known as Albert Wesker, Remember!), "Hi, Rena. Did you manage to arrive at The Village?" Ask Agumon. "Yes" Rena Replied. "Retrive the sample as soon as possi...", before Agumon continued his word , suddenly the communication jammed. "Rena? Are you still there?" Said Agumon and..."DARN IT, STUPID TECHNOLOGIES!"Yelled Agumon going mad.

Back at Guilmon, he arrived at the small cabin and suddenly saw a villager. "Hmmm...Excuse me?" Ask Guilmon "Hrgh" Groaned the villager. "Could you please recognize this picture?" Ask Guilmon while showing her picture. "No sé nada de ir allí, los extranjeros" said the villager (A/N: Trustly, I didn't know about Spain language, I'm only using Google Translate) "Oh, I'm sorry" said Guilmon, but suddenly the villager pick his axe and trying to attackGuilmon "What the hell you doing, FREEZE!" groaned Guilmonwhile pointing his trusted GuilHazard Handgun (A/N: Especially his handgun is more powerfulful than Leon's first handgun) "Mata a ese Digimon" said the villager known as The Ganados (A/N: wow, The Ganados know digimon. Did they watch Digimon Season 3?) "I SAID FREEZE!" said Guilmon going mad and finally shot him, The Ganado finally dead with 3 shots, Suddenlly Guilmon heard the engine voice from window "Argh, What was that !" said The Cop#1 and CRASH the explosion begins and The Ganados finally appear blocking the door.

(The Communicator rings)

Communicator System

Biyomon: Guilmon, What happened?

Guilmon: I'm neutralize the crazy villages and i think the policía has been down!

Biyomon: You better get to village, Quick!

Guilmon: I'm on my way!

Communication off

Guilmon finally reach the upstairs, take the handgun ammo with digihazard symbol on it the he saw a window "Wow, Looks like i can get out trough this window" said Guilmon as he jump out and meet the other Ganados "Mata a ese dinosaurio rojo" said the Lady Ganado known as Don Maria grabbing a machete. "matar a ese monstruo" said the Old Male Ganado known as Don Jose grabbing a rake. "Te voy a ahogar" said The another Male Ganado known as Don Pedro trying to choke him "Oh My God, What the hell they doing, Kill me?" said Guilmon.

After the rought fight, He managed to look at the Policía, but the policía has gone , the only left is the burning truck and the destroyed SUV on the river "Oh, No!" groaned hin, so he travelled trough a new trail and looked at the sign "Hmmm...Looks like tha means this area has a traps!" said Guilmon while looking the red crossed sign with skull hanging on it. (A/N: Why Guilmon know that sign, did he always play RE4 on DigiStation 2?) After that he looked at the trapped Garurumon "Owh, how poor you little Garurumon?" said Guilmon while helping out the Garurumon. Before looking the other traps, he tried to shoot the tree and BOOM, the explosion heard "What the hell this villagers making some traps for me?" said Guilmon. Guilmon then kill other Ganadod and manages to look at the small cabin, then he look at the body and..."WAHHHHHHHHHH, Oh...It's dead. I guest is not sex discrimination, better find her quick!" said Guilmon as he leaving the cabin, then he saw a gate and he enter the gate to the village.

Guilmon now entered the village center and look at from the far. He saw a policía hooked at the meat hook and suddenly "Ahí está" said The Ganoado pointed at Guilmon. "Ups, I'm spotted" said Guilmon firing his handgun. After the several battle, The Ganados yelled "Allí está, mátalo", "Shit...Another back-up. Better find a hiding place!" said Guilmon

(The Communicator ring)

Communicator System

Biyomon: Guilmon, where are you?

Guilmon: I'm at The Village, why didn't you calling me?

Biyomon: Sorry, I'm just taking a bath.

Guilmon: You're a bird, why did you taking a bath?

Biyomon: Whatever, I'll sent you a playing manual.

Guilmon: Ok, I'll read it soon, Now i better fing a hiding place!

Biyomon: Why?

Guilmon: BECAUSE THESE CRAZY VILLAGERS ATTACKING ME!

Communication off

*Play Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack"The Ganado 1"*

After he take a shortcut, he find a house, "Nice hiding place" said Guilmon entering a house. But it's not over yet, The Ganados sent Dr. Salvador, The Chainsaw Ganado "Lo voy a matar con la mano" said Dr. Salvador started his chainsaw "Oh...shit, What was that?" said Guilmon inside the house as he heard the engine voice and..."Great, Chainsaw!" said Guilmon scared as he quickly blocked the door with drawer, then The Ganados raised the ladder to entered at upstairs ,"Shit, another crazy villager" said Guilmon as he heard the window broken voice.

But after that he heard a church bell ringing "El Anillo" said Don Pedro dropping his axe, "Es hora de Bingo" said Don Jose dropping his rake, "Argh, yo quiero jugar al bingo" said Dr. Salvador dropped his chainsaw. Then Guilmon lokked up the village and said"Hmph, Where's anybody going...Bingo?", Then Guilmon saw The Ganados entered the house which the door is marked by a red spider things.

(Communicator ring)

Biyomon: Is everything okay?

Guilmon: Yeah, do you get this information about this crazy villager?

Biyomon: They're called The Ganados and i got some information about the organization called The Los Illuminados.

Guilmon: Los Illuminados?

Biyomon: And the leader is Myostimon Saddler.

Guilmon: Myostimon Saddler?

Biyomon: Yeah, now look for tower and follow the trail!

Guilmon: I got it!

(Communication off)

He searched a house and foung shotgun "Gee, shotgun. I really need this" said Guilmon as he picked up a shotgun and a shotgun shells which the box is green with bear icon on it, then he travelled to the red sign door and locked "Damn it's locked, I need a key" said Guilmon, the he looked at the sign " Guess I'll go to the farm" said Guilmon, along the way he entered the small cabin and find a note (A/N: Better i write the note, right^_^)

**The Note 1**

-Alert Order-

We have found out that the stupid Gargomon has sent his trusted Digimon Agent named Guilmon Matsuki and he's on the way to rescue our prisoner.

I f we're didin't manage to kill him, we'll get some trouble with our leader, so don't worry i have some decoy that lead to our trap, I wonder if he liked it.

PS: I put our prisoner at our old house near the farm

-Beelzemon Mendez-

"So...He put Terrriermon at the old house near the farm, but what the trap he said for?" said Guilmon as he put the note at his pocket. He finally found a gate and entered The Farm.

At the farm, he saw a cabin and he found a typewriter, "Guess I can save my progress here." Said Guilmon as he typing his progress*Play Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack "Save Theme"*

After saving his progress, Guilmon meet another Ganados and kill them all, after that he saw a blue note, "Hmmm...What note is this?" said Guilmon as he read the note.

**The Note 2**

-About the Blue Medallion-

There are 15 medallions total around The Village

7 in Farm

8 in Graveyard

If you shot 10 medallions, you'll awarded a special prize

Sincerity

The Merchant

PS: The rest is Legallable

"The Blue Medallion looks nice." said Guilmon "And I'll get a prize, maybe a new weapon?" said Guilmon in curiously.

After he shot all 7 medals in this area, he found a Beerstain then he saw a big door and again it's locked, "Stupid, Another locked door!" said Guilmon angry, "But wait, there's another door." said Guilmon as he reach the door and enter it.

Guilmon now at the small road and again he saw a skull sign, "I have see this sign before." Said Guilmon pass the road and saw The Ganados at the hill. "Ahora que has muerto, rojo Diño" said them as they push the big rock to crush Guilmon. "OH...SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" yelled Guilmon as he trying to sprint and finally dodged the stone, after escaped from the big rock , he travelled trough the broken house then he look at the sign again. "Bobby traps, EVERYWHERE!" yelled Guilmon then he see a bird nest, shot the nest and pick a Red Catseye. "Hmm...looks like fit in my Beerstain" said Guilmon as he combine the Catseye with Beerstain.

He entered the house and found another traps. "FUCK, I'll never forget this!" said Guilmon as he shot all the traps, he then saw a big wardrobe shacking, "Terriermon is there?" said Guilmon as he opened the lock and a tied blue dragom Digimon appeared. "You're not Terriermon?" said Guilmon. "Hmmf...Hmmmf(Let me outa here)!" said uknown Digimon, Guilmon helped out thet Digimon and he say "Owh...Thank you" "No problem" said Guilmon. "I have one important questions, you have a smoke?" ask that Digimon, he wear just like Luis Sera wore. "No...just my DigiGum" said Guilmon, suddenly they heard a foot steps, "Perfect" said uknown Digimon as they heard the foot steps very close, "The Big Chesse" said uknown Digimon again "What?" ask Guilmon, the they saw the big guy guarded by the another Ganados , he's wearing a black coat and has three eyes, the middle one is red, as Guilmon trying to kick him, the big guy grab Guilmon's leg and throw it and hit the uknown Digimon then they're fainted. "That's what I call trap!" said the big guy as he order The Ganados to carried them both.

Chapter End

Next Chapter: 1-2 Injected the Plaga

Save?(Y/N)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for The Comic Tamer and Tyson The Wolf Omega for their first Review, now I'll continue my next chapter.**

**Guilmon: Do you know where's Terriermon?**

**Me: I don't know, ask Mr. Saddler.**

**Guilmon: Are you nuts!**

**Me: Whatever, Let's continue our story:D**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND RE4**

Chapter 2: DH4 Chapter 1-2 Injected the Plaga

"Looks like we have some present for this agent" said uknown while enjecting the plaga trough Guilmon's neck. After at least 2 hours, Guilmon woke up, "Ugh...Where am I?" ask Guilmon whose had been tied together with uknown Dragon Digimon and he said to Guilmon "You're at The Big Cheese cabin near the moutains" Guilmon then ask him, "So what's your name?" "I'm Veemon Motomiya and you?" ask Veemon back. "I'm Guilmon Matsuki, the President's Agent" said Guilmon as he ask him back "Do you know this Digimon?" "Owh...cutey, she must be a President's Daughter, right?" said Veemon "How did you know?" ask Guilmon back "Well, I know where's she is. She has been kept at the Church near the village but you need trough the secret passage way to go there" said Veemon. After several chat, they heard the footsteps came closely "Oh...great" said Veemon "ARGH...NOW THAT'S A ZOMBIE!" said Guilmon as he saw a bloody Ganado grabbing his axe trying to kill then(A/N: Action Time) "NOW!" order Guilmon and they feel free and attack The Ganado, Veemon can escaped but Guilmon call Biyomon.

(Communicator ring)

Communicator System

Guilmon: It's Guilmon

Biyomon: Guilmon, why didin't you contact us?

Guilmon: Sorry, but I've just been little tied up

Biyomon: And you alright?  
Guilmon: Yeah I'm fine and I got some information about Terriermon

Biyomon: What's the information?

Guilmon: The blue dragon Digimon said that Terriermon has been kept at The Church

Biyomon: Quick! Go to The Church, We want the subject still fine

Guilmon: But, he said that there must be a secret passage way to The Church, I'm heading back to The Village

Communication off

He now lost his jacket(A/N: Just like Leon) "Shit, Where's my cozy and warm jacket?" ask Guilmon, soon he travelled trough the cabin and he saw a strange Digimon wearing a black hoodie with purple rag coverd his mouth at the small window, "Over here, Strangah!" said the strange Digimon and disappear. "Hmmm...His voice seems familiar to me" said Guilmon as he type at the typewriter *Play again "The Save Theme"*, he go out and follow the black cloth Digimon then finally meet her, she have white ears and tail with ring on it, "Get something might interest yah, hehehehe" said The Merchant opened her hoodie revealing all her arms "GATOMON?" ask Guilmon shocked "Argh...How did you know my name?" ask The Merchant known as Gatomon,his old best friend. "Don't you remember. It's me, Guilmon." said Guilmon. "Guilmon, you mean Guilmon Matsuki?" ask Gatomon again and Guilmon just nooded. "GUILMON!" said Gatomon as she hugged Guilmon. "Why you wearing like a Merchant?" ask Guilmon. "I need more Pesetas...Err...I mean more Bits to go back to Digital City so when I looked the cabin, I saw The Job Vacancy" said Gatomon.

-Flashback-

Gatomon landed in a nowhere land, She's now Bitless(A/N: No money) and homeless Digimon, after she landed, she saw a cabin with a Job Vacancy on it. "Job...I really need job!" said Gatomon as he picked up and read it

**The Note 3**

-Job Vacancy-

Your job is only to be a traveller merchant, who always be present with blue light on it. If you decided, come inside the cabin and I'll set this up for you.

Sincerity

The Merchant(A/N: The Original Merchant)

PS: You can keep your money from your selling

"This job is great" said Gatomon entered the cabin. At inside, she has been welcomed by the Original Merchant. "Welcome, strangah. You come here to be a Merchant?" ask The Merchant. "Sure, so when can I start?" ask Gatomon. "Right now, you white cute catty" said The Merchant.

-End Flashback-

"So for now on, you can call me Mr. Matsuki." said Guilmon. "Great idea, so want to buy something?" ask Gatomon."Sure" said Guilmon. "Got a selection...good things on sale, Mr. Matsuki." said Gatomon. "What do you have?" ask Guilmon. "I have Attache Case(M), Rocket Launcher, TMP, Rifle, Rifle scope, Treasure Map and The first aid spray" said Gatomon. "Well, I'll buy all." said Guilmon "Because you're my old best friend, I'll give you all free. But the next meet you should pay, cuz I'm still need more Bits." said Gatomon handed all her weapons for Guilmon. "Thank you , Gatomon." said Guilmon ahppily. "Come back anytime, Mr. Matsuki" said Gatomon. "I'm always come to you, my old best friend." said Guilmon as he leaving his friend's shop with smile. "I wish, I can meet you again." said Gatomon as he reply his smile.

He fight all The Ganados and found a half emblem(Left). "hmm...msut be have the half one." said Guilmon as he searched the half one and found it from up the hill. "Great, now I'll combine it all." said Guilmon as he combine the half emblems and become a Hexagonal Emblem with Insignia symbol on it. He finally found a gate, put the emblem and then he enter the gate.

He now each some kind like factory and the war still begin, he shot all The Ganados and Bear Traps then he found an elegant mask, "Gee...this is have more value!" said Guilmon as he pick up the mask, he now reach the sewer then he jump down to the fish pool and draw his hand grenade, "It's fishing time." said Guilmon as he throwing his Grenade, and after the explosion heard, he pick up some fish including Sea Bass (XL). "Fiuh...Now where I can cook the fish?" said Guilmon as he going up back and take the stairs to the surface.

At the surface, he saw a sign and traps, "DigiJesus Christ! They're too crazy!" said Guilmon as he shoot all the traps and then he saw a big house which after he entered he saw an big blue crystal. "A puzzle, looks easy" said Guilmon as he solved this puzzle around 3 seconds and he finally found the key which the back is shaped like spider. "I got it, now return to The Village." said Guilmon as he pick up that key, the he saw a note on the bed and picked up then Guilmon read it.

**The Note 4**

-Chief's Note-

I'm still confused, why Saddler want the agent alive?

But I'm sure that Saddler have another idea to keep our prisoner safe from that agent. He just want me to keep the agent away from Church.

"I knew it, Saddler must be beyond of this kidnapping!" said Guilmon, he get out from the bedroom but suddenly The Big Cheese found him and choke him, as he opened his red eye, he saw Black Guilmon with red eyes on it. "So you bring the same blood as us. But you, the outsider just be remember if you become unpleasant to our eyes, or you'll face the consequence." said The Big Cheese as he throw him and enter his bedroom. "Same blood, huh" said Guilmon panting and trying to stand up.

Chapter End

Next Chapter: 1-3 Rescue Terriermon (The key to The Church)

Save? (Y/N)

**Finally Chapter 2 is done. This is my idea to cast Gatomon as The Merchant, you know Gatomon is a girl, right?**

**Gatomon: What do you buy in?**

**Me: I want buy Chicago Typewriter.**

**Guilmon: For what?**

**Me: TO KILL YOU!*Point his manchine to Guilmon***

**Guilmon: HELP MEEEEEEEE!*Runs away***

**Me: COME BACK HERE!*Runs away to chase Guilmon***

**Gatomon: Hehehehe...Remember R&R, Strangah!**


End file.
